A Certain Mystical Persona
by Quantum Link
Summary: Akira heads back to Tokyo to visit the rest of the Phantom Thieves, but something weird happens. Rated T due to Ryuji and sexual innuendos.


**Howdy, Quantum Link Here. This is a crossover between Persona 5 and A Certain Scientific Railgun. This is rated T due to the Nature of Persona and the Mass amount of Swearing, mostly from Ryuji. This is going to be happening after the events of the original Persona 5 (In other words if there is new that happens in Persona 5 Royal it doesn't matter.) Also I forget if the velvet key is a card or an actual key but I will put it as an actual key. Also Also, I will develop Akira with none of the social links down a romantic path so Akira is NOT dating anyone. I am also going under the assumption that they keep their model weapons after P5. Also Also Also, I am doing a ship between Ann X Ryuji (Don't Judge me).**

**I don't own ether of these franchises and thank you for reading my story now to start.**

**Chapter 1: PERSONA!?**

"Wake up, Joker," Morgana says. Akira rolled out of bed and looked at his pet cat, Morgana.

"Are you ready for today?"

"What's today again?" Akira Responds

"You seriously forgot? Today is the day you got permission to go to Tokyo to see your friends again"

"Oh yeah. Well then let's get going."

Akira took a step out and walked over to his car. Since he moved back he had gotten a driver's license and a car. It took a couple days but Joker had made it from Iniba to Tokyo and entered Le'Blanc. Immediately, he had Futaba come and give him a hug. "Your back!" Futaba yelled.

"Glad you made it in one piece," Sojiro called while making a cup of coffee for Sae, "The rest are upstairs."

"Long time no see. I hope your parents haven't been too rough on you," Sae said.

Akira responded blatantly, "They haven't."

Meanwhile, Futaba snagged Morgana and put him on her shoulders petting Morgana making him purr.

Akira went up the stairs and got greeted by the Phantom Thieves.

Ryuji and Ann were yelling at each other about something and Mokoto and Haru were talking about meal plans when Yusuke announced, "Hey, Akira's here."

Ann and Ryuji stopped fighting immediately and Ryuji said, "Took you long enough! You should have been here and hour ago."

Ann laughed, "He probably slept in."

Akira nervously responded, "Yeah, Sorry."

Mokoto and Haru stood up and Mokoto went to shake Akira's hand and Haru looked around Akira and commented, "At least you have been taking care of yourself."

Morgana and Futaba quickly came up the stairs and futaba said, "Hey guys! Guess what we found."

Futaba brought out all of their model guns that they used for in mementos.

Akira asked, "Why did we keep those again?"

Ryuji giggled, "Because we could that's why."

Ann and Makoto laughed. They had no logical reason to keep the model weapons but he had to admit, throwing them back to Untouchables felt wrong and they really couldn't do much else with them. Just then Akira pocket got hot. Curious, he looked and saw the velvet room key glowing. He pulled out the key to get a good look and it was glowing very brightly the Phantom Thieves all blocked their eyes as the blinding light came out of the key. Suddenly, a blue door appeared and Akira imminently recognized it. It was the velvet room door. Akira said shocked, "I though this had been destroyed with mementos."

Morgana responded, "It was, but how?"

Ann and Ryuji looked at each other, Ann reached into her pocket and pulled something out before Ann and Ryuji both gasped. Ann said, "That's not the only thing that is back look in your pocket." They all did and they all found their masks. Akira stared in disbelief before yelling, "Persona"

Akira felt a fire run down him and his clothes change into his phantom thieves outfit and behind him appeared Arsѐne.

Ryuji yelled, "What the fuck happened! I thought we lost that ability with Mementos!"

Morgana responded, "We did. Does everyone have a mask?"

Everyone nodded before Sojiro and Sae came running up the stairs and Sojiro Immediate yelled, "What happened I heard screaming and a large boom."

All of the Phantom Thieves put there masks on all yelled Persona in unison. Sae and Sojiro gasped. Morgana yelled Persona and turned into his mementos cat form. Morgana said, "These are the Phantom Thieves!"

Sojiro asked in shock, "The cat changed and can talk."

Morgana laughed and said, "Indeed."

Sae started laughing. Ann, Ryuji, and Haru were already laughing about how Morgana hadn't corrected Sojiro for calling him a cat. Makoto quickly apologized to Sae, but Sae was just fascinated by the appearance of Makoto's Phantom Thieve attire. Joker told Morgana, "I'm worried about Sojiro and Sae. I think we shocked them too much."

Morgana responded, "I'm sure they will be fine but I'm still worried about the Velvet Room. The Velvet room collapsed with Mementos. It shouldn't be here."

Joker nodded and Yoske asked, "Might it have something to do with how we have our persona's in reality?"

Ryuji asked, "I guess we'll just have to go through and find out."

Morgana, Ann, Ryuji, Yoske, Makoto, and Futaba got in front of the Velvet Room door. Joker looked at Sojiro and Sae. He said, "See you later Sojiro."

The Phantom Thieves all went into the velvet room and there they saw the velvet twins. Ann asked, "Who are these two?"

Joker looked at the twins and said, "I thought you two had fused."

Caroline looked at Joker with a confused look, "Fused?"

Justine responded, "I don't understand. We've always been like this."

Joker said, "But I fused you two into Lavenza."

Right then, the two twins fell on the ground, wincing in pain. Joker and Ann went down to assist Caroline and Haru and Yoske helped Justine. Ann asked, "What was that?"

Caroline answered, "I don't know, but it may have something to do with that."

Caroline pointed up at the roof of the velvet room and up on the top there was a giant clock.

Justine said, "That appeared not too long after Master disappeared and not too long before you came in."

When Justine finished a figure floated down onto the desk still in the middle of the room.

The figure was a tall white man with a dark purple coat on with two clock hands on the cloak moving as though his coat was alive. "Hello Joker, Panther, Fox, Oracle, Skull and Queen. Welcome to the new Velvet room. Do you like the new decorations?"

Ryuji was the first to speak up, "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck did you do to them?"

The mysterious man chuckled, "They don't know anything about any of you except Joker of course. I removed that time from their memories, and me? I'm Horologii the time prankster."

Oracle said to the Phantoms, "I don't think he is lying. He isn't a shadow either. What are you?"

Horologii laughed, "I have a deal to make will you listen?"

Ryuji started yelling, "Like hell we'll listen to-"

Joker stood up and held his hand out for Ryuji to stop talking. "Ryuji, lets here him out."

Ryuji responded, "Fine."

Queen asked, "What is your deal?"

Horologii explained, "My brother Spatii gave me these little gifts they allow me to send you where ever I want. So I will ask you to merely complete your mission from when you were the Phantom Thieves in another place."

Joker looked at Queen, "Do you think he is lying?"

Queen responded, "I don't see a reason for him to lie so, no."

Joker looked at the Phantom Thieves "Are we in agreement?"

The Phantom Thieves all nodded. Joker turned to Horologii and said, "We will accept your deal."

Horologii smiled. Then pointed at the door and threw a weird object at it that formed a lock on the handle. He then said, "Now, in this world I have sent my friend Ignus your job is to defeat him and bring the key he holds here. This will grant you your freedom from that world."

Morgana spoke up before Joker could ask something and he asked, "I have a Question for you, Horologii. Why didn't you say my name?"

Horologii responded, "Why but you aren't human but a resident of this very room. All of you know this."

Joker asked Horologii, "Ether way, what do we do about our personas?"

Horologii responded, "Just like in your world you will have masks in your pocket and you have already done what you need to."

Futaba looked toward Joker and said, "It is best that we get going as soon as possible."

"Phantom Thieves are you ready for a mission?" Horologii asked.

The Phantom Thieves all nodded their heads. Horologii then said, "Then let it commence. Your mission starts now.

With that Horologii threw a small orb towards one of the cells creating a portal to some sort of door and the Phantom Thieves walked towards their new mission.

**With that, it is the end of Chapter 1. Personally I am really excited to write this series and will hopefully get a schedule down to release these more often. That was the end of A Certain Mystical Persona. Get ready for Chapter 2. With that, Quantum Link out.**


End file.
